YF-19 Prototype
Following success of the VF-11 Thunderbolt in the late 2020's, Shinsei Industries was determined to remain an industry leader when the Project Super Nova Advanced Variable Fighter (AVF) began. When the United Nations Air Force (UNAF) and United Nations Spacy (UNS) announced the final demonstration/validation phase contractors, Shinsei was suddenly required to build a different type of fighter equipped with technologies much more complex than the old VF-11. Producing two prototypes and a ground based avionics test bed, Shinsei built the YF-19 for competition; a larger variable fighter with a completely unique transformation system. Rather than reinvent a control system for variable fighter craft, Shinsei opted to use a conventional control cockpit with an innovative wrap-around imaging monitor system. This new imaging system covered opaque sections of the cockpit interior, recreating a perfect window-like view of the surrounding environment and granting the pilot superior situational awareness. With Super AI control avionics and motion sensitive controls to reduce pilot workload, the YF-19 made it possible for a conventionally controlled craft to maintain parity against any competing Human-Machine Interface (HMI). In September 2034 the first flight of the YF-19 prototype No. 1 was completed (Macross Chronicle states YF-19 development begins in 2034). Utilizing forward canards once again and a forward swept main wing that could achieve stable high supersonic speeds, the YF-19 was poised to prove itself against the competing YF-21 made by rival company General Galaxy. The YF-19 was designed with several technologies that would become the standard for those next generation variable fighters built to fulfill the operational demands of the UNAF/UNS. These technologies included an active stealth system, an anti-projectile shield, an optional fold booster for interstellar travel and a fighter-scale pin-point barrier system which sheathed portions of the variable fighter in an energy barrier that could move across the hull to intercept and defeat incoming fire. Installed Shinnakasu thermonuclear engines provided the YF-19 with unparalleled thrust, also allowing the variable fighter to attain orbital velocity over an Earth-class planet unassisted. The VF-11 achieved much for Shinsei Industries with a stripped-down, basic design but the YF-19 benefited from advances such that Shinsei built the craft with much greater standard ordnance. Superior miniaturization and the larger airframe of the YF-19 created space for internal missiles mounted in the engine/leg units that maintained the variable fighter stealth capabilities. With up to four internal missile palettes, the YF-19 additionally utilized a fixed rearward anti-aircraft laser gun turret, two semi-fixed converging energy cannons in each wing (optionally laser cannons) and a new Howard GU-15 standard external Gatling gun pod (with field-replaceable magazines). The YF-19 transformation time is 20% less than the VF-11 Thunderbolt and pilot survivability in Battroid is improved over traditional VFs due to the cockpit being stored inside the body rather than at the front of the body. The YF-19 was initially a difficult craft to operate in the testing phase and was flown by seven different test pilots during various trials. Shinsei was nonetheless determined to move forward and the YF-19 achieved incredible success in the Super Nova AVF, proving that Shinsei could rely upon practical proven methods for a superior next generation variable fighter. Many UNS analysts argued that Shinsei's next generation fighter was too traditional in the face of groundbreaking advances implemented in the competing General Galaxy YF-21. Yet by January 5, 2040 the YF-19 (flown by the seventh test pilot, Isamu Alva Dyson) produced consistently higher test scores in the variable fighter competition. Late in the development of both fighters the UN Spacy halted the Super Nova AVF in favor of a secret unmanned fighter project producing the Ghost X-9. Isamu Dyson was furious over the decision as was lead Shinsei designer Yang Newman and the two stole the YF-19 with the intention to disrupt introduction of the X-9 Ghost at the 30th Anniversary Armistice ceremony on Earth. Guld Bowman in the YF-21 was sent in pursuit of the YF-19 and the three craft eventually battled in what became known as the "Sharon Apple Incident". With the YF-21 and X-9 Ghost prototypes destroyed in combat, the YF-19 was ultimately declared winner of the Project Super Nova AVF in 2041. The craft was then re-designated the VF-19 Excalibur and entered mass production as the UNAF/UNS main variable fighter. Category:Macross Plus Category:Valkyries